A New LIfe
by alexis614
Summary: 7 years after Fang left Max applied to go to Colorado State to be close with her family. Did i mention she has KIDS! But what happens when she finds out that they let Fang back into the Flock? This story is Mainly from her douaghter's, Kiara's, & Max's
1. Chapter 1

**AN-James Patterson owns all Maximum Ride characters **

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Dylan-22**

**Nudge, Ella-20**

**Gazzy, Kiara, Jayden-15**

**Angel-13**

**Nick,Ash,Taylor-3**

**AN-Kiara & Jayden are twins, and Nick, Ash, & Taylor are triplets. They are Max's and Fang's(but Fang doesn't know it yet) kids. All of them have wings.**

**A NEW LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

~KIARA'S POV(A.N.- kiara is pronounced Key-r-uh)

"KIARA ALEXIS RIDE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mom yelled.

"HOLD ON MOM!JUST GETTING A VIDEO FOR MY BLOG!" I replied, then I turned the camera towards me and said "Well blogers you heard my mom I got to go now. I'll take a video when we get to the new house in Colorado and show you guys my new room. As always this has been K. Ride and Fly On."

I took one last look at my room as I closed my door and sighed, _I don't want to move, but this is for Mom, she got accepted to Colorado State AND she gets to see her(and mine, I think) family. I hope she doesn't have a brake down over my dad(Fang) when we get there, _I thought as I ran downstairs.

"_FINALLY_! You're here! Hey Mom we can go now she's down!" Jay yelled over to Mom.

"Great everyone get n the car, but first help your brothers and sister in their seat," Mom answered.

" 'Kay" Jay and I replied together, we tend to do that a lot because we are twins. Then Nick, Ash , and Taylor ran over to us then jumped into our arms, then into their car seats and waited for us to buckle them in.

Then I remembered something, "I CALL SHOTGUN!" I yelled.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWW MAN!" Jayden screeched, as I got in the front while he got in the back. It was a few minutes before I fell asleep, and I didn't have to wake up because CSM sent us a private plane, soooooo when I woke up all we had to do was wait for the plane to land and get our car(which they brought over here)

I looked around to see that we had already landed and that Mom was unbuckling Nick, Ash, and Taylor.

"I'll get Taylor/Ash, you can get Nick" Jayden and I said together, you see Taylor is my favorite and I am hers; while Jay's favorite is Ash and ash feels the same way.

-1 hour later my new house-

"Okay, all your stuff is in your new rooms. Nick and Ash-you two are going to share a room, Taylor your room is right next to Kiara's, Kiara your room is black with a bunch of different splattered all over the wall. And Jayden your room is blue and also next to Kiara's room. Nick and Ash-your room is next to Jayden's."

Mom told us.

"Okay!" we all said together and ran up to find our rooms. "Whoa!" I said my room was sooooo cool! It had a balcony with a lounge chair to sit on OUTSIDE.

Other than that and my new walls it was exactly like my old room. Next I took pictures of my room and the house, then I heard Mom ask "Sweetie, what are you dong?"

"Taking pics for my blog," I answered her.

"Okay then. Hey Kiara do me a favor and get you brothers and sister so we can next door to see my Mom and Jeb," she asked me.

"I thought your Mom lived in Arizona?" I asked her.

"She did, she moved here a couple years ago,"

"Oh, okay I'll get them,"

-5 minutes later Dr. M's house-

"Mom can I go back to get my camera?" I asked while we waited to open the door.

"Okay sweetie," she said, "just hurry."

"Thanks Mom" I replied. I ran back to get my camera on my desk and jumped out the balcony window doing flips just to show off. Then I ran over just in time for some one to open the door.

"Max? MAX!," his facial expression went from surprised to shocked on his hot-wait WHAT! He was about as old as I am, but a head taller than me. He has really pretty blur eyes, and his dirty blonde hair is cropped up with blue highlights. Not to mention he has THE perfect tan. And I couldn't help but notice the fact that he was FRIGGEN SHIRTLESS!_ ZOMG! He has a FRIGGEN __**EIGHT-PACK!**_ _HOLY SHIT!, he's soooooooooo hot! _I thought. "Wow, Max I can't belive that your really here."

Then I realized something, Tay wasn't holding my hand anymore. "Mom Tay is still at the house I am going to get her," I said to Mom urgently.

"Okay sweetie just be safe and be back in 10 minutes tops," Mom answered.

"Thanks," I said as I ran into our house and up the stairs yelling "TAYLOR!"

"In my room!" she replied.

"Why did u come back here?" I asked her.

"To get this," she answered holding up her teddy bear/lioness named Nala.

"You could of told me so I could get it for you, so you wouldn't have to worry me or Mom."

"Sawy," Tay said in her cute little kid accent.

"Come on," I said picking her up so she couldn't get away from me. I walked downstairs and out the door. I saw the door open so I just walked in and set Tay down;who then ran towards Mom saying "Mommy I am sawy that I left wifout telling you, but I had to get Nala."

"It's okay sweetie just remember next time okay?" Mom said softly picking her up.

"Okay Mamma" Tay said sweetly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the hot guy said, "did she say Mommy?"

"Yes, she did Gazzy. The other girl is my other daughter, Kiara, and the oldest boy is her twin brother, Jayden. The girl in my arms is Taylor and the other two small boys are her triplets-their names are Nick and Ash." Mom answered with a sigh.

_So this is Gazzy or The Gassman, _ I thought. "Hiya, I'm Kiara, and before you ask we ARE NOT telling you who are dad is," I said my look turning deadly when I stared talking about my dad, who btw is Fang. You see they took the things you need to make babies from Fang and my Mom when they were captured the School and Intex for me, Jayden, and our sister who died when we were escaping. Her name was Alexis she looked exactly like Mom but she was shot in the heart when we were escaping, so in her honor I got a middle name. Ash, Nick, and Taylor are another story-Mom was captured again(big shock) and they injected her with one of Fang's you-know-whats so she was actually prego, but never lost her virginity(don't even think about it pervs).

"Hi, my name is Taywor," TayLor said; again in her sweet little kid accent.

"I'm Jayden, call me Jay," Jay said coming out of no where, "oh and if you want to live, stop looking at my sister like that( I started to fell the blush creep onto my cheeks) and try not to hit on her-the last guy that tried that ended up with a broken arm."

"That's sooooooooooo true, so try not to" I said to Gazzy-this time it was his turn to blush.

"Hi I'm Nick/Ash. Oh and if you hit on our sister we well hurt you so bad you will NOT be able to walk-if you know what we mean" Nick and Ash said before grinning mischievously.

At this point I was fuming. I spun around and said very, very, _very, _angrily, "Oh thank you very much, but I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, AND WE **ALL** KNOW THAT I CAN KICK ANYOME ASS INTO THE NEXT MILLENIA!" After saying that I realized that everyone, but Mom(of course) had taken a couple steps back. "Sorry," I said calming down and turning towards Gazzy, "don't listen to a thing they say, but if you are going to hit on me than do it at your on risk."

"Okay everybody let's get ready for dinner," I heard Dr. M say(she was the only one of these people I actually, "Iggy, Ella, and Nudge wll be her asap, Max we have a surprise guest for you and ANGEL PLEASE GET DOWN HERE NOW!(now I know where Mom gets it from)"

"Hey Dr. M/ Mom" we all said. Then a little girl(about 13) came downstairs with her blonde, bouncy curls floating behind her. She looked like Gazzy but in girl form and said "Hi I'm Angel! MAX!" she said running over to Mom who gave me Tay so she could hug Angel.

"Okay everyone help set up so we can eat," Mom and Dr. M said.

-After dinner and after meeting Iggy, Ella, & Nudge-

I was laughing at a joke gazzy just told me-he and I were best friends already AND we both knew it.

Then we heard the doorbell ring then my Mom got up saying "I'll get it," walking towards the door.

Then we heard her gasp and say . . .

"Fang?"

Don't you just hate cliffys?

Anyway PLEASE review and tell me what you think

cuz this is my first fanfic!

Next chapter will either be from Max's Jayden's, or Gazzy"s POV,

Which one I have no clue yet

Anyways remember to review PLEASE!


	2. They Are Back

**Okay soooooo this chapter might switch from person to person**

**Gazzy: Sooooo when does Kiara become my girlfriend?**

**Kiara: *Blushes* Let me answer that NEVER!**

**Alexis614: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Now listen idk really about that but thank you Gazzy for giving me that idea, NOT! *High fives Kiara* Okay so back to the story!**

**Gazzy/Kiara: Not so fast you need to say it**

**Alexis614: fine "it"**

**Kiara: you know what I mean**

**Alexis614: Fine-James Patterson owns all**

**Kiara: There it is!**

**Alexis614: You know what! I **_**will**_** think about Gazzy's idea**

**Gazzy: YES! *Jumps up and punches air***

**Kiara: But, But, But**

**Alexis614: Hey we all have to do stuff we don't want to. But for now back to the story**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2**

GAZZY'S POV

I was working on my latest bomb when I saw a girl come out to the balcony on the other side of mine, snapped a picture and went back inside._ Crap I didn't get a good look at her!,_ I mentally cursed myself.

"Yes I finished! Iggy's going to love this-a stink bomb mixed in with a smoke bomb!" I said while punching air.

_DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG_

I ran downstairs to get the door but on my way down I saw the girl from the balcony jump off it and do flips, _Whoa, she's cool,_ I thought. Then I opened the door and saw Max.

Shocked I said "Max? MAX!" I went up to her and hugged her and said "Wow Max I can't belive that your really here"

Then the H-O-T-T girl(WTH) behind her mumbled something then Max replied something to low for me to hear Then she mumble "Thanks" and ran of to her house.

"Come inside" I said jestering inside "I'll leave the door open for her." I said walking them in saying "Fill free to explore."

Then I saw the girl that went back come in with _another _girl in her arms and set her down then closing the door. The next thing I heard really, really, _**really, **_surprised me, because the little girl came running over to Max say "Mommy I am sawy that left wifout telling you, but I had to get Nala," holding up her little stuffed lion-_wait did she say __**MOMMY!**_, I thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did she say Mommy?" I said.

"Yes she did Gazzy. The other girl is my other daughter ,Kiara," Max said jestering to her, Max started to say other stuff, but my eyes were focused on Kiara. She had black hair with blonde highlights in there; she had Max's eyes, but they were a little bit more chocolately looking. She was about a head smaller than me and had these _**perfect, full, **_looking lips that made me want to scope her up in my arms and kiss her. She had an athelte's body and all the right curves in the right places-_She's beautiful-Wait WTH! Girls are sexy or hot, but beautiful? WTH is wrong with me, _I thought.

". . . we are NOT telling you who are Dad is" Her stare turned deadly when she mentioned him, _Yup there is no DOUBT that she is Max's daughter but wait her glare has something else in it-it looks like Fang's. NO WAY-Max left for NYU right before we let him back in, _I thought.

"Hi, m name is Taywor," the little girl in Max's arms say in a cute little kid voice that reminded me Angel when she was little._ She's an exact replica of Max, _I thought. Next a guy that looked the _**EXACT **_opposite of Kiara, blonde hair with black highlights and eyes as dark as Fang's-not mention he had his height, _He's almost as tall as me and I'm Taller than the BASKETBALL coach and he's 6 foot_, I thought. "Hi, I'm Jayden, call Jay, oh and if you want to live stop looking at my sister like that,(Kiara started to blush it made her look even more amazing) and try not to hit on her-the last guy that did ended up with a broken arm."

"That's soooooooooooo true, so try not to," she said, this time it was my turn to blush.

"Hi I'm Nick/Ash. Oh and if you hit on our sister we will hurt you so bad you will **NOT** be able to walk-if you know what we mean," 2 new little boys say before grinning mischievously. _They look like __**EXACT**__ replicas of Fang, which kinda_ _creeped me out because Fang and __**GRINNING**__ do __**NOT**__ mix. But wait they can't be because he came back right after she left_, I thought.

-I DO NOT want to go through a lot of my 1st chapter so just gonna skip to the part where Fang comes in-

"Fang" we heard Max say. I turned to look at Kiara(my new best friend soon to be girlfriend) her eyes widened and she turned to look at her brother who ahd done the same.

"Max? Wha- what are you doing here" we heard Fang ask, completely shocked.

"I moved here to go Colorado State and to be close to my Flock. What about you?" Max said acting totally cool.

"They saved me and asked to rejoin the Flock because you left and Angel leading them wasn't going to well," Fang answered her.

" Oh, well I was just leaving," Max said(saying that earned a groan from everyone back here in the game room-so basiclly me, Kiara, Jay, Tay, Nick, Ash, and Angel), "come on kids!"

"Okay Mom, we're coming!," Kiara said, " come on guys you know what happened last time disobeyed her(her siblings and her shivered), now come on let's go.'

After everyone left but her and me she said "See ya' Gazz" then kissed my cheek, ran to catch up with her siblings, and left me there stunned.

**FANG'S POV**

I got out of my car and walked up and realized I left my keys inside(I mentally sweared at myself) and rang the doorbell.

Then the door opened and my life changed forever.

It was MAX!

"Fang" she all but whisphered.

"Max? Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked while stuttering.

"I moved here to go to Colorado State and to be close to my Flock. What about you?" the love of my life asked me totally playing it cool, but could tell that she was as shocked as I am. Maybe even more.

"They saved me and asked me to rejoin the Flock because you left and Angel leading them wasn't going so well," I answered composing my face just like she was.

"Oh well I was just leaving," she said earning a groan from people in the game room, "come on kids!"

_Wait did she say __**KIDS!**_, I thought.

"Okay Mom we're coming," said a voice from the game room. Then I saw a little girl who looked like an EXACT replica of Max come running out and jumped into Max's open arm and say "Hi I'm Taywor" in a cute little kid accent that reminded me of Angel when she was little. Next came out was 3 boys-2 little, they looked kinda like me(which is to weird, but probably took after their dad) and 1 a teenager(that looked like a mix of Max and their dad), the teen looked at me before yelling "Hurry up Kiara! Stop making out with Gazzy!"

Then a girl came out fuming and giving him a death glare so good that made me think _if looks could kill-he would be soooooooo dead, _and yelled at him "I was not!At least I wasn't staring all googely-eyed at Angel!" she looked triumphantly at him and smirk. Then the 2 little ones snikered and said " Nice Jayden, nice'

"Shut up Nick, you too Ash," the one named Jay said.

"Fang these are my kids; Kiara, Jaden-they're twins, and this is Taylor, Nick, and Ash-they're triplets," explained to me pointing to each on of them when she said their name.

"Hi I'm Fang," I said pretty lamely in my opinion.

"Well, I guess will see you later, Fang" she walking out the door with her kids following her. Then I walked into the game room to find both Gazzy and Angel blushing furiously, but Gazzy had a hand on his cheek, then just to play wth them I said "I'm guess you both have a crush on Max's twins?"

"Yeah, we do," they said together.

"Umm, Gazz?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Fang," he replied to me.

"Why is your hand on your cheek?" I asked him.

"Oh, ummmm . . . You see . . ." Gazzy tried to say but epicly failed.

"Kiara kissed your cheek, didn't she?" I said for him. All he did was nodd, with this weird look in his eyes. Then I remembered something, Nudge always said I had a look in my eyes when ever I was with Max or thinking about her or after kissing her or. . . you get the idea. _Wow Gazzy's in love with a girl he met __**TODAY**__, _I thought.

At least Max is back

**MAX'S POV**

SHITSHITSITSHITSHIT!

Fang is back!

_Mabey, mabey we can start from where we left off,_ I thought, _I mean I never stopped loving him-no matter how many times Dylan tried hitting on me or tried to make a move on me. _

I calmed at this thought and finally my lids started to get heavy and I fell asleep.

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**If you don't review I will cry**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please review!**


	3. Finding Out How

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while-but I had a minor writers block**

**Bbbbbbuuuuuutttttt now I am back**

**Sooooooooooooooooooo here we GO!**

**A New Life**

**Finding Out How**

**KIARA'S POV**

When you're me waking up to screaming is _never_ a good thing.

At first I thought it was Tay so I ran to her room, only to bump into Jay, "Jay? Why are you here?"

"I herad the screaming and thought it was Taylor, but then I got here she was already awake and asked her if it was her and she told me it wasn't" Jay told me.

"Then it must be Nick or Ash," I said just as they brust through the saying "Are you okay Taylor?"

"Ookay then, never mind I even said that," I said, "but if it wasn't me, it wasn't Tay, Jay, or Nick and Ash-than who was it?"

Then it dawned on us "MOM!" we yelled running out of Tay's room and to the stairs-I jumped up onto the banister and slid down, Jay and everyone else was skip 2 or 3 steps at a time.

When we got to the kitchen where Mom is-we saw her on the ground with Fang helping her up saying "Max! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped on something" Mom said looking down at the ground and blushing, _Wait, Mom can't be blushing-unless . . . _I thought; then before I could stop myself I said "HOLY SHIT! I . . . I . . . I mean what's going on here?"

"We were talking about why I came back" Fang answered.

"Okay then, why don't you tell us too-I mean after all we are your-" Tay started to say "your children" but Fang isn't supposed to know that. Then we all cut her off, and I mean we as in; me, Jay, Nick, Ash, _AND_ Mom saying "TAY, DON'T! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL PEOPLE!"

"Sawy, I guess I forgot. But it still doesn't change da fact dat I want a you-know-what(a Dad)" Tay said, again in her cute little kid voice. When she said that she figited a little and her eyes started to tear up a little. Then feeling sorry about yelling at her, I scupped her up and said " It's okay Tay, we're sorry for yelling at you(I gave them all my signature death glare and they shivered but nodded their heads), but you know we can't tell him."

"Okay" Tay said sniffleing and whipping her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Fang said.

"Shit," Mom, Jay, and me said together.

"Mom we need to tell him" I said. You should know that I am the leader of my Flock-I guess. My Flock are my brothers and sister-you see even though Jay and I are twins I was born 1st soo I am the oldest-thus making ME the leader.

"But it might scare him," Mom said in a low voice just above a whisper.

"Mom, we have to. It's either now or later-and if we tell him later it might destroy his trust in us" I answered in a leader like voice.

"Okay if your absolutely sure" she said looking at me with pride in her eye.

"WOW, she's like a mini you, Max. 'Cept she looks half like her dad" Fang said. _That's why she was looking at me like that, _I thought

"But you're telling him, okay Kiara?" she said.

" 'Kay mom" I answered, "but I think we should tell everyone else-they have a right to know as well."

"Okay, Fang, call everyone and I mean _EVERYONE _even Iggy, Ella, and Nudge" Mom said to him. He just nodded in return and got out his phone and walked away to call them

"Jayden?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Go get the picture," I told him

"You mean the one-" he started but I didn't want to cry more than once today so I cut him off saying "Just go and get it."

"Okay," he said before leaving to get it

-10 minutes later and everyone is at the house-

Everyone was sitting down and looking at me. I wasn't looking back at them though I was looking at the picture of me, Jayden, and Alexis.

"Okay listen up," I said, "years ago before Jay and I ran into Mom we were the star experiments of a place called the Acadamy. Me, Jayden, and our sister-Alexis, we were their favorites"

"Whoa did you say sister?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I did say sister- she is the blonde in the picture and looks like Mom. We had our fights over who should be leader, but we still loved each other until the others finally took a vote and choose me." I said sadly.

"Others?" Iggy asked.

"There was 3 others-2 boys and 1 girl, Their names were May, Blake, and D-D-Damon." I stuttered at his name-just thinking about him brought back memories.

-Flashback-

"_Damon we shouldn't be out this late;I thought we were going back to the Acadamy" I said._

"_Relax-I'm just showing you a place I found the wards 'MAX and FANg' in there" he said in a soothing voice, that he uses ONLY foe me._

"_My parents?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, and I wanted to tell you something," Damon said as we stopped on the beach._

"_What is it Damon?" I asked._

_He took my hands in his, looked into my eyes and said "Kiara Grace(My middle name before I changed it) Ride, I love you, I love your eyes when they sparkle, your hair when you fly and your caring attitude."_

"_Oh Damon, I love you too" I said before thourghing my arms around him- he picked me up and spun he around. Then Damon set me down and got down on one knee._

"_Whoa, Damon. What are you doing?" I asked him._

"_Relax, Kiki. I love you and I KNOW we will get out one day, but we'll be going our separate ways when that happens so I want you to have this," Damon said while pulling out a box and opened it._

_It was a breath talking ring. It had 2 dimoands with a sapphire in the middle(On profile). Ingraved in it sayed __**Love you Kiki-From Damon**_

"_Kiara Grace Ride I love you with all my heart and promise me that when we make it out that you still-unless I die. So promise me you will were this promise ring?"_

"_Of course I will" I said bearely above a whisper._

"_Great" my Damon said while putting it on. He got up saying "I love you Kiki"_

"_I love you too" I said crashing my lips on his._

-End Flashback-

". . . and then things went wrong" Jay said obviously knowing what I was thinking of. And I think Angel did too, because then she yelled out "ZOMG! That is soooooo romantic, _Kiki _! Do you still have it?"

"Uh, Angel," I said feeling everyone's gaze on me-Mom's Jay's and the triplets's ones were understaning-everyone elses were confused.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's on my finger" I said while blushing, showing her my right ring finger which wore the ring.

"ZOMG! It is sooooooo pretty! I can tell from your thoughts why you liked him, he was perfect for you!" she exclaimed(I noticed when she said "him" Gazzy's gaze turned angry and then jealous. YES! Mental fist pump), " from your thoughts Damon's exactly like him- sooooo that's why you li- humph." I put my hand over her mouth before she could say "Gazzy", but she was wrong about why I like Gazzy. I liked him because he's random and spontaneous-he's always doing something different. Damon was predictable and that's the reason why he died.

"Oh, Yea now I know why you like him!" Angel cheered.

Then I exploded, "DAMNIT, ANGEL! STOP. LISTENING. TO. MY. THOUGHTS!"

"Whoa, did she say Kiki?" Gazzy said.

"Who's Damon?" Nudge asked.

"What RING?" asked Ella.

"Like WHO?" Iggy said.

"Oh god-she has that look in her eye after Angel tried to say why she liked someone. Who is this person?" Fang said trying to get me mixed up.

"Yes, she did say Kiki-it's my nick-name. If you listened to the story then you should know who he is. This ring,' I said showing her my hand, " and not answering those last 2 questions"

"Now back to the story," Jay said.

"We had made it to Central Park before everything went down," I said, "we had stopped to rest because May was younger than us and needed more time to rest than we did so we stopped. Then we heard a bang go off in the distance-since we have sharper sences we ca hear it 5 minutes before it hits us and see which one it is aming for. And it was May."

"May was younger than us-not to mention she had horrible hearing so she probably couldn't hear it," Jay said, "and since Blake pracitly raised her he took the bullet for her and then it repeated."

"May took one for Jayden, Alexis took one for me,' I said and now I was crying, "and then just as we thought we got away- Damon took one for me."

I was now sobbing and then Jay came over to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm okay. And Then after a day of crying over them we buried them there and went to find who are parents were." I said sniffleing.

**FANG'S POV (I thought that it would be kool to have the burritos spilled and know Fang's thoughts sooo here you go-srry if you don't agree with me)**

"We spent half a year searching," Jay said because Kiara who was a mini MAX was soundlessly sobbing.

"Then I was looking through some old newspapers and saw you guys and people had already told us that we looked you, Mom-so we had an idea that you were our Mom and I was right, because a couple years later after living with Mom the Acadamy captured us and Mom went to rescue us." Kiara said trying to act like she never cried.

Then Max continued for her and said "They told me that they would let them o if they inject me something-so of course to save my own skin flesh I let them."

"WHAT!" we all exploded.

"They said that it was S-P-E-R-M-S(she spelled it out) before they couls inject me with more than 3-these 2" she said while pointing to Kiara and Jay, "saved me, but before they could go we heard whose ITS was-we also heard that it was Jay's and Kiara's dad too."

_God why did it have to s-s-s I can't even say it, but at least we are getting to the part where they tell us who their dad is, _I thought.

"Oh God-Here we go. Um Mom can I say it?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Okay sweetie," Max said just as nervously.

"Okay guys you might want to sit down for this-mainly you Fang," she said, then angel jumped up yelling "HOLY SHIT! ZOMG! HOW did I NOT see this coming?"

"Angel please don't ruin this," Max asked nicely.

"Okay Max" Angel said looking a little sad.

_What did she mean by me?, _I thought.

"Okay so we had our susipsions that he was our Dad but then them telling us we knew it," explained Kiki(Haha-I thought).

"Okay soo our Dad is . . . It's you Fang-your our dad Fang." Kiara said sheppisly.

_Holy shit! _I thought.

"Daddy are you okay?" Tay asked taking my hand.

I nodded then fell backwords going black and hearing "FANG!"

**Fang finally knows!**

**Tell me what you think**

**And remember review**

******Bambi eyes******


	4. Some Questions Answered

**Alexis614: hiya**

**Kiara: Say it so we can see what happens**

**Alexis614: okay "it" there I said it ***smirks*****

**Gazzy: you know what she ment**

**Alexis614: ***sighs*** fine- James Patterson owns all**

**A NEW LIFE**

**MAX'S POV**

"Uuuuummm, Mom, mabey you were right-we shouldn't have told him," Kiara said looking at Fang, who was still passed out.

"NO DUH! But you 5 never listen to what I say-but I guess who got that from me" I said. I looked around at my family and Flock-Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Mom- were planning Iggy's and Ella's wedding, Nick, Ash, and Taylor were surronding Fang(still passed out), Jay and Kiara were doing some twin-mind-thingy, Gazzy was starring no GLARING at Jay's arm which was around Kiara-_Hhhhhmmm, what's going on here?_, then there was Angel, who was probably reading everyone's mind.

_You're right I was reading there minds before I stopped to talk to you, _Angel thought to me.

_He, Angel. Does Gazzy have a crush on Kiara? And whatis everyone thinking about?, _I asked her.

_I'll get to your 1__st__ question later and let's see; Iggy and Ella are thinking about each other but Ella is also thinking about who her bridesmaid is going to be, Nudge is thinking about this guy she met named James, Dr. M is thinking about who's going to walk Ella down the isle if Fang is Iggy's best man, Nick, Ash, and Taylor thinking about Fang and wondering if he can help them learn how to fly, Jay is thinking about what's going to happen next, an Gazzy and Kiara are thinking about each other._

_What about Fang? Can you see what he is thinking or dreaming about? _I asked her.

_Yeah he is dreaming about you and your kids, _she answered.

_Okay thanks Angel_

_No prob Max_

Then Fang started to wake and said "Did what I think just happened, happen?"

Then, Kiara being the new lieutenant sarcasm said "That depends-what do _you_ think just happened?"

"You, Jay, and Max told me that you guys are my children," he said very shockingly.

"We are," ALL of my kids answered him.

"Okay then. But because of that I need to know things about you first of all," Fang said.

"Okay shot" Kiara and Jay said together.

**Kiara POV**

"Okay do you guys have ant powers?" Fang-opps I mean Dad said.

"Yeah we do," I said taking a breath, "the triplets can read each others mind and Jay and I do that too. Tay is a mind controller, Nick can see the future-but he can't control it-it comes to him at random moments, Ash can well his are the same as Gazyy's-oh I forgot hi P.I.C. are Jay and Nick-they are all pyros."

I saw Gazzy and Iggy smile-in a totally bad way-_Man, Gazzy looks really hot like that, _I thought.

"EW! Gorss! Kiki and Ella thought the same thing!" Angel said, then Ella and I looked at each other blushed and yelled at the same time "DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Tell us what?" Iggy asked.

I just ignored him and mentally told Jay to continue.

"Anyways Kiki and I can read each others minds, and I can control Earth and Air-as in the elements." Jay said.

"Yeah and I can control Water and Fire and before you ask-I am NOT a pyro even though I control Fire! Oh and we all have gills," I said

"Okay when are your birthdays?" Dad asked.

"Triplets' birthdays is the July 30th(**AN: July 30****th**** is my birthday) **and mine and Jay's is June 1st," I answered.

"Okay that's it, for now. I'll talk to you mother later," Dad said.

"Okay then if you don't min we are going to change-soooooo TTYL" I said screaming and running upstairs to take a shower and get ready and other stuff.

_Great soooo in my 1__st__ days here I get a Dad- fall in lov-wait get a crush on Gazzy and not at all gone onto my blog-great!_

**Sorry about no updating in awhile I was really busy-sorry.**

**And sorry about how short this is**

**Anyways plz review**

**And tell what you think**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

****


End file.
